<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EPISODE ELEVEN: "Peace/Creation" by gaypetersimmonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699037">EPISODE ELEVEN: "Peace/Creation"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds'>gaypetersimmonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Four [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 11, F/F, Skam Season 4, also for a brief mention of sexual assault, also for discussion of intergenerational trauma, anyways stream la vie boheme, but like really reclaimed, literally oh to be these young theatre kids playing with their costumes, tw for discussion of the aids crisis/homophobia/transphobia and racism in clip 4, tw for uses of the d and f slurs in clip 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.</p><p>The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.</p><p>As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?</p><p>FIRST CLIP: "Pretty"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brianna Holland/Aurora "Rori" Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Four [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CLIP ONE: "Pretty"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SATURDAY, JUNE 13TH, 09:08</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM, BRIANNA’S HOUSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“watch you sleep” by girl in red</em> plays as BRIANNA and RORI lie asleep in BRIANNA’s bed together, both in comfy pyjamas, their bodies lying against each other - they were once cuddling but have moved in their sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA turns her head a little, groaning quietly, lifting her hand to swipe at something near her face as she pulls her head back, frowning quietly, beginning to breathe a bit heavier and then - her eyes shoot open as she pants, putting her hand on her heart, trying to make everything slow down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scared, she looks to the other person sleeping in her bed, but lets out a sigh of relief when she sees it’s RORI - she’s safe, nothing can hurt her here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks back up at the ceiling, letting out a slow breath, closing her eyes again. As she breathes in, she opens her eyes again and looks over at RORI. She lets herself smile quietly, breathing calmly, just watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI shifts, turning around to face BRIANNA, who looks panicked at getting caught, but RORI keeps her eyes closed and BRIANNA smiles again, calming down, looking at RORI’s face and letting herself look - no shame, no hiding, just watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI opens one of her eyes and BRIANNA’s eyes go wide - she’s caught. Her face goes red, and RORI laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Were you just watching me sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh my God, your voice is so sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, duh, I just woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s so cute, I will kill you for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI smiles widely, hiding her face in the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI looks up at her, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, you’re not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles, and RORI tries to keep frowning, but she can’t, she breaks into a wide smile and the two of them start to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Why are we laughing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>‘Cause it’s fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA shrugs, like “fair enough”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Did you sleep well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA’s face freezes for a moment - she forgot for a moment that she could be unhappy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I mean, I woke up, like, two minutes ago because I had a bad dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI frowns - genuine this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh no, what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA shrugs, looking away for a moment, trying to find a neat way to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I don’t… It was just, like, remembering… Josh and shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI’s properly awake now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh my God, are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I-- I think so. I kind of feel like I have to shower for ten years now, but… I don’t feel like I’m going to die if I leave this room, so yay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Bree--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I’m fine. At least I think I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Is there anything I can do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I don’t know. I don’t think so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses, and then smiles a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Can you make me breakfast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI nods, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sure. It’ll be burnt, but it’ll be made!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a laugh, as there’s a knock at the door, BRIANNA quickly sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY opens the door, peering in in her pyjamas, looking sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Good morning, ladies. As nice as it is hearing your voices, some of us are trying to have a lie in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI starts giggling into her hand, trying to hide it as BRIANNA tries to suppress a smile, <em>"Daylight" by Taylor Swift</em> playing in another room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Sorry, Mum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY smiles fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>It’s okay, pet, just try and keep it down a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY nods and turns away. BRIANNA and RORI make eye contact and both try their hardest not to laugh, doing absolutely horribly. AUDREY turns back around, a knowing smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Also, next time you two have a sleepover, I’m gonna have to ask that one of you sleep on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mum!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY laughs a little, holding her hands up in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>I just don’t want any funny business, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA starts to laugh with shock, RORI hiding her face in her hands, wheezing with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mum!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, okay, see you later, girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waves, laughing a little, and walks out. BRIANNA falls back onto the bed, RORI continuing to laugh as BRIANNA covers her face with her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I think I might die. Like, just drop dead right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI’s laughter fades away as she looks over at BRIANNA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh my God, that was funny… Did you tell her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>No. Not that we’re, like, a thing, but like… I think she knows that I have a crush on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh my God, do you talk about me to your mum?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA looks away, her face bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I don't know. Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Aw, you're so soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA pushes her away playfully, RORI laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fuck you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI pushes her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Can't fight the truth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA pushes her one more time and sits up, running a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Right, I’m gonna go shower, I still feel kind of… Icky, for lack of a better word.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, fair enough. I'll wait here. And-- And I can leave when you change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other for a moment, and then BRIANNA kisses RORI on the cheek. They smile at each other, laughing a little at the strangeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA gets up, sliding down the bed and climbing over RORI's legs to get out, brushing herself off as she lands on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>See you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA turns and walks out the door, a wide smile on her face, identical to the one on RORI's face as she lies back down in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA walks down the hallway, towards the bathroom, as <em>"Daylight" by Taylor Swift</em> gets louder and louder, coming from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mum?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR [O.S.]<br/>
</span>
  <span>Just me, sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA sighs, letting her head hang back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Will you be long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ALISTAIR [O.S.]<br/>
</span>
  <span>I'm almost done this chapter!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA rolls her eyes and walks back down the hallway, into her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA walks in and RORI looks up from her phone, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>What's wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Al’s in the bathroom, he’s gonna be ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI laughs a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>reads </span>
  </em>
  <span>in there. Real, paper books. And his headphones broke so we all have to deal with his music. Ugh, who the fuck can </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this day and age?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI pretends to think for a moment, and then:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Many people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Still! It's a matter of principle!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI nods, like "good point", as the song continues on in the background, RORI beginning to sway her head from side to side to the beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>I love this song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI looks at her, confused for a moment, and BRIANNA shrugs sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I remember you mentioned it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI looks away, smiling quietly as BRIANNA smiles, proud to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>That's nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, as she begins to bop her head to the song. She makes eye contact with RORI, and they both laugh. BRIANNA walks over to the bed and holds out a hand to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Wanna dance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI winks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>With you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs, going along with the joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>No. With my father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI laughs, but BRIANNA keeps her hand out, waiting for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Come on, let's get these legs shaking, as my mum would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI smiles and takes BRIANNA's hand, getting up and beginning to dance with her - RORI with her arms around BRIANNA's shoulders, BRIANNA with her hands on RORI's waist as they sway delicately, barely moving, just staring into each other's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>[quietly] </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I can still see it all in my mind<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All of you, all of me, intertwined<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I once believed love would be black and white<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But it's golden </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles, in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>[quietly] </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I can still see it all in my head<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Back and forth from New York, sneaking in your bed<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I once believed love would be burning red<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But it's golden<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like daylight<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like daylight<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Like daylight</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Your voice is so pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI shrugs, looking down, smiling, too embarrassed to speak. BRIANNA can't stop herself from speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> so pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI looks back up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI overdramatically gasps and smiles, both of them laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>You're a genius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I've been told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go quiet for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
Sorry I'm being so... I'm being a lot about this, I've just had a lot of things I've wanted to say to you, but now I get to say them, so...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>It's-- It's fine, Bree, I'm totally not upset. Could I…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Can I kiss you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles, a joke ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Physically, yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs at herself as RORI looks at her with puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs a bit more and then kisses RORI, slow, enjoying it. It's just the two of them, alone, and that's perfect for them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CLIP TWO: "Irreplaceable"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MONDAY, JUNE 15TH, 15:40</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. BACKSTAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE</p><p> </p><p>The CAST stand around on the stage, chatting in groups as BRIANNA takes the last few costumes - a trio of police uniforms, a Santa dress and a cat costume - out of a bag and hang them up on a rail, filled with many other costumes, all with nametags on them.</p><p> </p><p>She steps back and looks them up and down - she’s actually really proud of them, and she isn’t afraid to look proud. </p><p> </p><p>INT. STAGE</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA walks onto the stage, wheeling the rail behind her.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Okay, this is gonna take some time, but these costumes gotta look like they're not shit.</p><p> </p><p>The CAST all turn to look at them and all smile, beginning to talk amongst themselves about them as they walk up to get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Oh my God, they're perfect!</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Holy shit, how did you make these?</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>That looks so legit, what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, beginning to pass out costumes.</p><p> </p><p>WREN<br/>This literally looks like it’s from the nineties.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks, Wren.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Bree, did you steal this shirt from my closet?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No comment.</p><p> </p><p>She hands ALISTAIR a hanger with a red and blue striped sweater and a scarf on it, and he holds it to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Brianna Jordan Holland, I am on the verge of tears. These are magnificent.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>You look like a Jane Austen protagonist reunited with their long lost love.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>I am, I truly am.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE takes a shirt off of the rail - it’s bright green, has a cocktail shaker on it, and says, in bright blue font, “WHAT’S SHAKIN’ JAKE?”. He smiles, delighted.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Where did you find this?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>The thousandth Oxfam in this town.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>It’s awesome! Can I keep it?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, I’m not planning on keeping it, am I?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE laughs and nods, turning back to the BOY SQUAD as they all examine their costumes.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>These are really great, Bree.</p><p> </p><p>They share a smile, trying not to look at each other for too long.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA steps back and calls out to the group:</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Okay, they are all done, but if you need any alterations or anything, just tell me, I'll do it as soon as I can.</p><p> </p><p>THEO slides douche-y looking sunglasses onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>You are the Great British sewing bee.</p><p> </p><p>All of them look at THEO for a moment, silent.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Yeah! She is! Whatever that is!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks between the two of them, confused and trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I… What?</p><p> </p><p>THEO holds his hands up, defensive.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>It's a good show, people need to appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>They do, it’s fun!</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER does a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Stan Joe Lycett.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>[to ALISTAIR] Wait, is that that Bake Off rip-off you and Audrey like?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yes!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Oh! Thanks, I hate it!</p><p> </p><p>There’s some laughter and MILO raises their hand, beginning to speak loudly.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>Also, I’m gonna try and do real quick versions of the makeup looks that I think would look cool now, so if you guys could just form an orderly line or something?</p><p> </p><p>The CAST all nod/make noises of affirmation and get into a line as MILO looks over to BRIANNA, a bit awkward.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>Bree, could you do Angel’s? ‘Cause that’s gonna take a hot minute.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, and then laughs a little, a joke prepared.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, that’s the only reason. You totally don’t hate Nick.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>I don’t <em> hate </em>him. I just don’t like him as a person and would prefer him not to speak. Ooh, maybe you could add a gag to the costume.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA snorts.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Kinky.</p><p> </p><p>MILO looks at her incredulously as she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>I will get Esther to fire your ass so hard.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, you can’t. I’m irreplaceable, baby.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>Of course, Bree, now please go and do his makeup.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA salutes, smiling, and walks over to the BOY SQUAD, who continue their conversation in the background.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Okay, Nickolai, makeup time.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Seriously? I have to go off from the group and hide? Kind of homophobic, Brianna.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Nope, it’s just gonna take ages to fix your ugly face.</p><p> </p><p>NICK gasps dramatically, hand on his heart, his laughter a little less loud than normal, and BRIANNA nods, laughing along, trying to hide her guilt. She turns and heads off-stage, tucking some hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>INT. HALLWAY</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA walks into the hallway and stops still. It’s the same hallway she has her breakdown in, and she takes a shaky breath, remembering. She rests a hand subconsciously on her stomach, breathing in and out. She looks down, realising what she’s doing, and quickly moves her hand away, clenching it into a fist as she strides quickly down the hallway, NICK following after her, carefully casually smiling, his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>INT. DRESSING ROOM</p><p> </p><p>It’s later. BRIANNA sits on the table as NICK sits in a chair in front of her. NICK is wearing a wig cap, looking bored as BRIANNA glues his eyebrows down, concentrating hard and not doing the best job. She’s trying to smile like she knows what she’s doing, but she is pretty clearly a bit panicked.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Bree, if you end up ruining my eyebrows, I will force you to draw them on for me for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I will not ruin them. Youtube said that the first glue never ruins anyone’s eyebrows, and this is just a trial run. We probably won’t be doing it on the night.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah, you'll be busy shaking your ass on the stage all night.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks at him, deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Ha ha.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a bottle of foundation from the table and pours some of it onto the back of her hand, taking a brush from the table as well.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Okay, this is mine, I think it’ll match. If not, we’ll--</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Steal my mum’s?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks at him for a second.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, Nick, who raised you? We’ll just mix shit and see what works.</p><p> </p><p>NICK laughs a little, half-hearted.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Boring… </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs along, not really getting into it, and begins to apply the foundation to his face, trying not to make eye contact as NICK awkwardly coughs, also looking away from her.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Um, Bree?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Did… Did Rori tell you why she broke up with me?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA goes still, looking at him, trying to act casual and confused.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>What?</p><p> </p><p>NICK shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Forget it, I just--</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, wait, is something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>NICK looks away, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Nah, nah, I'm-- I'm fine about it, it just... Like, she doesn't need a reason, it's so fine, literally, just... It seemed like there was something on her mind. She was... weird.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA swallows and shakes her head, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No. I mean, she just told me you agreed to stay friends and all that shit, that’s all I know.</p><p> </p><p>NICK nods.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Yeah, friends, all that jazz.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs a bit, BRIANNA nodding as she quickly works on finishing up his face, still looking away, but this time NICK is looking at her, trying to think of the right thing to say. BRIANNA pulls away, done, and begins to open various palettes, pretending to clean some brushes, trying not to show how guilty she feels.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>It just feels… weird.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks over at him, picking up an eyebrow pencil.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>The break up?</p><p> </p><p>NICK hesitates, and then laughs.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>No. This makeup. I feel like a birthday cake.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs along, eager to change the subject as she begins to do his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Good, that's the point. Gotta beat your face while Mx Milo the professional does everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>NICK rolls his eyes and groans.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hold still.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Geez, sorry. He just thinks he’s better than everyone just ‘cause he’s new and wears makeup and has a gender.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>You have a gender too, Nick.</p><p> </p><p>NICK blows out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>You know what I mean, dick!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, they're the one gonna be doing it on the night. This is just to see how it looks.</p><p> </p><p>She finishes his eyebrows and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, this was not a disaster. Have a look.</p><p> </p><p>NICK looks into the mirror, and his expression shifts slightly, like he simultaneously loves how he looks, but hates that he loves it more than the love. BRIANNA smiles nervously, waiting and hoping for validation.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>I look like the guy out in episode one of Drag Race.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shakes her head frowning.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Oh no you don’t. At least episode 2.</p><p> </p><p>NICK does a half gasp, half laugh.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shrugs, laughing a little, both of them knowing it’s not 100% real, but they keep laughing, trying to make everything feel the same way it used to. BRIANNA takes the eyeshadow brush and begins to work on NICK’s eyes, both of them letting the room slip into a silence neither awkward or normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CLIP THREE: "Look At It As An Outsider"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TUESDAY, JUNE 16TH, 10:26</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY, BACA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Number One Fan” by MUNA</em> plays as BRIANNA walks down the hallway, head high, arms swinging by her side. She’s just walking to get where she needs to be, not to look pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She passes by a group of teenagers who look about a year or two younger than her, all in uniforms. They lean over and whispers to one another as she passes, all staring at her. She smiles sarcastically at them and waves, walking on and turning a corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She keeps on walking, and then slows down, taking her phone out of her pocket and turns it on, smiling as she slides into her messages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reads a text from RORI saying: “HELP, AL IS UNIONISING THE ENSEMBLE IN MAKING THEM ALL FREESTYLE IN THE OPENING AND SANDY HAS DECIDED HER MOVE WILL BE LIFTING ME, I’M HAVING FUN BUT I AM SO SO SCARED”. She breathes out a laugh and responds: “it’s okay, there is only a 1% chance of death”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI quickly responds: “THAT’S TOO MUCH, PLEASE COME BACK SOON”. BRIANNA smiles and writes back: “i will babe, i just gotta do this shit and also get a drink on the way back”. RORI responds: “can you get me a banana???? I overslept and couldn’t get breakfast”. BRIANNA replies: “of course rori &lt;3” and puts her phone back into her pocket, turning and walking down a hallway and in through a door, the song cutting out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. STEVE’S OFFICE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA walks in, smiling politely, as STEVE turns around in his spinny chair, a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Brianna! Great to see you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Hi, Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>That’s my name! Oh, I saw your friends’ protest thing went well, did you go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, I did, it was great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Brilliant!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at her for a long, awkward second and then lifts an envelope off of a stack of envelopes, holding it out to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Okay, Brianna, here are your predicted grades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA takes the envelope and quickly rips it open, both eager to know and eager to get it over and done with. She takes out the page, quickly skimming to read the grades. Her mouth falls a little open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Good “oh” or bad “oh”?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She begins to smile, looking down at the “A, A, B”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Good, good, that’s a lot better than I expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE smiles and claps once, making BRIANNA jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Great!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, I-- I was kind of going through it for a while, I didn’t expect… Wow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Well, you’re very smart, Brianna, from what I know, and if you ever need to talk, I’m here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>[jokingly] Thanks, but I already have a therapist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, brilliant!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes for a moment, BRIANNA just staring at him, clearly not expecting that response at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>STEVE<br/></span>Not-- Not brilliant, but, you know, good for you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Thanks, Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She folds the page back up, smiling at it as she puts the envelope into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Um, I should go, I have some rehearsals for the show.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE smiles, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, yes! Me and my husband have tickets for Saturday night, can’t wait to come see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles, quietly pleased and excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Thank you, I’ll see you later, then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>STEVE<br/></span>
  <span>You shall!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clicks his fingers and does finger guns at her, making her breathe out a laugh and do finger guns back, the song coming back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA walks down the hallway, smiling widely, keeping one hand in her pocket with the envelope. She turns and keeps walking, quite quickly, a spring in her step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A WOMAN, an ART TEACHER, runs up behind BRIANNA and starts to walk in pace with her, taking a moment to catch her breath as BRIANNA slows down, looking at her, a bit confused, the song fading back out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Hi, Miss. Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, yes, just… Running. Look, can I talk to you for a second?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA freezes for a second, and then remembers she’s done nothing wrong, calming down a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, what is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, we’re doing this gallery thing for the end of the year, I don’t know if you’ve heard about it, but I would really love to put some of your art up in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles widely, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Seriously?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah! You’re one of the best realism students I’ve ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Thanks, Miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The TEACHER nods, continuing on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>I want to use your “Knowledge” sketch, if that’s okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, yeah sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>I just love the Christian imagery and the shading, it’s all very good. Can I ask the meaning of it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, it’s just like, the church can be both warm and welcoming, but also dangerous and damaging to some people, and how the best way to get knowledge about the church and to make your own opinion on it is to walk out of the church and look at it as an outsider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Nice. What-- What are your thoughts on the church?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA lets out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Controversial, Miss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Sorry, just curious, you have no reason to answer if you don’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>BRIANNA<br/></span>I mean… I’m Catholic. I like the church. I also don’t entirely like the church. It’s complicated, you know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ART TEACHER nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, totally understandable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, looking up at the clock on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Look, I have rehearsal to get to, can we talk more about this later?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ART TEACHER<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Bye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She speeds up walking, turning and quickly walking around a corner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CLIP FOUR: "Heroes"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIDAY, JUNE 19TH, 18:59</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I See You" by Phoebe Bridgers</em> plays as we pan across the city, the trees bright in the sun, the buildings high and seemingly cleaner than before.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. STREETS</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA walks down the street, headphones in, a smile on her face as she looks around, truly, genuinely happy. She passes people by, smiling at them with a nod - the people are often confused and awkwardly smile back - and BRIANNA just keeps on walking, keeps on breathing.</p><p> </p><p>INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA walks in the main door and looks up at the stage - fully decked out in metallic scaffolding and a strange silver Christmas tree in the middle of it, a Star of David on top of it. BRIANNA smiles, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder as she jogs up onto the stage, jumping onto it and looking around it, taking it all in on her own. She looks out into the empty audience. She smiles, gives herself a little bow, and laughs. She walks off backstage.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LARGE DRESSING ROOM</p><p> </p><p>The entire CAST all stand/sit around the room, getting their costumes on, doing makeup, messing around on their phones, loud and chaotic and restlessly excited. BRIANNA walks in, still smiling, and people look over to her - just because of the noise she made. She smiles wider and takes the seat with her name pinned to the back of it, beginning to take her makeup out of her bag as she speaks very loudly to no one in particular:</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Guys, there's some drama that went down.</p><p> </p><p>This catches almost everyone's immediate attention, making BRIANNA laugh.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>So, apparently, there was this really creepy guy who went to the University of Sussex and he, like, stalked and assaulted a teenage girl, so he got expelled!</p><p> </p><p>There's a moment, people putting it together, before there's an uproar of congratulations and "got what he deserved"s and pats on BRIANNA's shoulder, her grinning as she </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I had emails to answered with regards to said drama, which is why I am so late.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>We ever so graciously forgive you.</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh, the room going back to its loud self as ESTHER nervously walks to the centre of the room, ALISTAIR walking with her, reassuringly patting her arm.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Guys! Guys, could I… </p><p> </p><p>She raises her hand and everyone goes quiet, turning to look at her, BRIANNA genuinely paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Now that everyone's here, I wanna pull a Will Schuester and give you guys an inspirational speech that I've spent the past 24 hours having a very lowkey panic attack over.</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, readying herself. BRIANNA makes eye contact with her and gives her a reassuring smile, ESTHER calming down a little.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>It’s just… While this is such an iconic show, and it’s really easy to just let it slip by, just getting lost in the music and the dancing and the pretty lights, but… I think we should remember that this show isn’t just a show. It’s about a tragedy, a real world tragedy that still affects shit today. At the height of the AIDS crisis, about 50,000 people died in one year in the USA, and people honestly didn’t really care. They thought it was a gift, some cleanser sent from God to get rid of the homosexuals. But it wasn’t. It was just a terrible disease that hurt LGBT, poor, black and brown communities the most, because the government doesn’t care about them. Why should they shell out money to make a cure when it’s only going to people who aren’t rich enough to keep making them richer? It’s a money game, that’s what it is. That's what everything is, in the end.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, paying close attention.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>You might think the enemy of the show is Benny or AIDS itself, but it’s not. It’s the government and capitalism and prejudice. Plain and simple. These-- These people were dying. People still are dying. They needed medicine, but medicine costs money. Money these people hardly had. We’re lucky, we-- We never had to experience it, but… Things like this, thousands and thousands of people dying… It stays with you. You can’t really forget it. And-- And people think it’s okay to make jokes about just ‘cause it’s “over” or it isn’t really a big deal anymore, but it’s not okay. Making a joke about something like that is basically someone’s way of saying “I don’t care about you or your people. I don’t see you as people”. And that fucking sucks.</p><p> </p><p>The CAST nod, all getting it, and make small noises of affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>But… But we’re here to show them this isn’t a joke. This was actual reality, and still is, for some people. And-- And, yeah, maybe this show wasn’t the best at handling it, with its cishet, white male leads. But we don’t have that. We have two transgender men, one white and battling with giving up who he is to make it in a capitalistic society, and one brown, struggling with depression and a disease he can’t cope with. They found community in each other, and with their friends. People who are in love with each other, platonically and other wise. These relationships, they-- They matter. <em> They </em>matter. Addicts, people of colour, sex workers, LGBT people, Jewish people, people who can’t even pay their rent. These people are real, and… I mean, look at us all standing here. Fucking baby fascists who live in this town would say that our existence is unrealistic, but it isn’t. We’re real. We’re here. We’re telling a story that’s so often silenced. We won’t be silenced. I know I’ve just been going off for, like, ten hours, but… This just really means a lot to me, to be here with you guys and to direct this show with you. It’s been so much fun, and it’s gonna be even more fun when we get all of that applause.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hell yeah!</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER nods, smiling, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>So, thanks for coming to my TED talk, and I’m gonna hand you over to Al now, because he has something he wanted to say as well.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR nods and awkwardly steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Thanks, Esther. Um, just to second what Esther said, being able to assistant direct and choreograph and help do all the stuff for this show was absolutely amazing and you guys are all so fucking talented, what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>A laugh goes around the room, BRIANNA flipping her hair back like a diva.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yeah, just… I’m just really grateful that we were all able to be here and be friends and do this shit, so, before I start to cry, I made this little film thing-y, and I hope you like it.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR and ESTHER walk to the side of a table sitting in the centre of the room, JAKE turning the lights off as ALISTAIR presses play on a projector,<em> “Heroes” by David Bowie</em> beginning to play as the wall flashes to life, everyone turning to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>A montage of short clips begin to play, beginning at the auditions - the BOY SQUAD messing around, people performing on the stage - and moves onto read-throughs, the CAST laughing as they dance to some unheard music, the REAL CAST laughing along, remembering, as the set begins to grow behind them, their friendships getting stronger and more obvious. They dance together, they sing together, they mess around, play-fighting, laughing, making silly faces - it’s all delightfully childish. The costumes begin to be filtered in, the show coming more and more together, slowly but surely, BRIANNA smiling softly as she watches herself from a few weeks ago sing and dance and mess around, and then she stops for a moment - she realises she hasn’t seen JOSH the entire film.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles as we see the tech rehearsals begin, neon lights shining, the numbers tight, the sets shining, the band playing silently in the background, NICK spinning around, magnificent and insecure in his drag. BRIANNA dancing around in her bright blue leggings. RORI wearing a cat costume as SOPHIE laughs in a pantsuit. MILO in a neon vest and beanie as JAMES plays guitar, looking even more emo than usual. THEO in his douche-y sunglasses, holding a large fake old-school phone to his ear. ANNABELL, DEAN, SANDY, ESTHER, WREN, JORDAN, JAKE, all in their aggressively alternative and wild 90's finery. We shift to a shaky camera perspective, seeing ALISTAIR himself for the first time as he sets up the camera, dressed up in the iconic glasses, sweater and scarf. He smiles and inhales, the screen cutting to black.</p><p> </p><p>The song ends and the room is silent for a moment. BRIANNA then begins to applaud, everyone else quickly following suit as JAKE turns the lights back on, ALISTAIR awkwardly bowing and laughing as he raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Okay, I know we’ve kept you here for a while, but you people have nowhere better to be and I contain words.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates for a moment, looking nervously around for support.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, you do, dumbass!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR nods, laughing, and looks out to the CAST, making eye contact with BRIANNA, who smiles, raising her eyebrows at him, telling him to get on with it in a friendly way.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yeah, um, just… I want to say that I really agree with what Esther said. Seriously, you’re so eloquent, Esther, but… I mean, I just have to say that this show isn’t inherently political. These people aren’t inherently political. It’s about people in a political situation, protesting politically, but it’s about them being people. Having fun, having troubles, fighting, falling in love. It’s about them being three-dimensional, human people and being allowed to exist as such and be the heroes of the story, not just comic relief or-- Or barely coded villains. I mean, this show was being written thirty years ago. Thirty years ago was when the first pride was held in Manchester. The first pride event <em> ever </em>. People were dying and hiding and being treated like they were animals because of something they couldn’t help, but… They were still people. We’re telling the stories of those people who weren’t allowed to tell their own, ‘cause… I mean, if we don’t speak up about it, who will?</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, laughing a little, but it trails off. </p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>We’re not gonna let parts of history be erased because they’re ugly. This is real life. All the ups and downs and shit, and we’re gonna blow the roof off of this fucking theatre, and show everyone out there that marginalised people deserve human fucking decency!</p><p> </p><p>The CAST all nod, getting into it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah!</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>Fuck yeah!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>We’re kids! These people were so young, they were only a few years older than us! </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, running a hand through his hair, bouncing on the balls of his feet, BRIANNA nodding along quickly.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Al, I love you, I love everything you’re saying, but we gotta open the house in five minutes, so...</p><p> </p><p>He turns to her.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Shit, yeah. </p><p> </p><p>He turns back to the crowd and very quickly yells:</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>In conclusion, it’s about love! It’s just all about love! It’s about the fact that to be human is to love, despite everything! So let’s go through fucking hell and come out singing!</p><p> </p><p>The CAST all cheer, BRIANNA throwing an arm around a clapping LIZ and hugging her tightly, whooping, accepting her past, excited to get on to her future, which shines bright in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CLIP FIVE: "Without Sin"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIDAY, JUNE 19TH, 20:29</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE</p><p> </p><p>A jaunty piano tune plays as we watch a dark stage, the audience applauding as lights come up - JAKE standing stressed in a waiter’s apron as the REST OF THE CAST, bar THEO and DEAN, come onto the stage, all chattering. BRIANNA has her arms around ESTHER and RORI, all three of them laughing as JAKE begins singing.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> No, please no<br/>
</em> <em> Not tonight, please no<br/>
</em> <em> Mister, can't you go?<br/>
</em> <em> Not tonight, can't have a scene </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
What?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> Go, please go<br/>
</em> <em> You -- Hello, sir! --<br/>
</em> <em> I said no<br/>
</em> <em> Important customer </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
What am I, just a blur?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> You sit all night, you never buy! </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> That's a lie, that's a lie!<br/>
</em> <em> I had a tea the other day </em></p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> You couldn't pay </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR looks confused for a moment, but then smiles.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
Oh, yeah! </p><p> </p><p>He and the rest of the CAST walk and sit in a row behind several tables pushed together at the front of the stage, as THEO and DEAN walk on stage, both in suits, and sit at a small table to the side.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> Benjamin Coffin III? Here? </em></p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> Oh no! </em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> Wine and beer! </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA hits the table in time to the beat and laughs as RORI glares at THEO.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> The enemy of Avenue A<br/>
</em> <em> And Mr. Grey </em></p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> Oy vey! </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> What brings the mogul in his own mind<br/>
</em> <em> To the Life Cafe? </em></p><p> </p><p>THEO laughs awkwardly and raises his glass.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em> I would like to propose a toast<br/>
</em> <em> To Maureen's noble try<br/>
</em> <em> It went well </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> Go to hell! </em></p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em> Was the yuppie scum stomped?<br/>
</em> <em> Not counting the homeless<br/>
</em> <em> How many tickets weren't comped? </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
Why did Muffy--</p><p> </p><p>THEO glares at him, trying not to laugh as BRIANNA laughs happily.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
Alison.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
--miss the show?</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
There was a death in the family, if you must know.</p><p> </p><p>The CAST go quiet as NICK looks up, in full makeup, wig and dress, looking overwhelmed by it all, but still going on.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>
Who died?</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
Our Akita… </p><p> </p><p>JAMES, ALISTAIR, NICK and MILO all make eye contact dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>THEO, JAMES, ALISTAIR, NICK and MILO<br/>
<em> Evita </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA holds her hands up like paws and barks, everyone and the audience laughing as THEO looks over at her, raising his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em> Mimi, I'm surprised<br/>
</em> <em> A bright and charming girl like you<br/>
</em> <em> Hangs out with these slackers<br/>
</em> <em> Who don't adhere to deals<br/>
</em> <em> They make fun, yet I'm the one<br/>
</em> <em> Attempting to do some good<br/>
</em> <em> Or do you really want a  </em> <em>neighbourhood<br/>
</em> <em> Where people piss on your stoop every night?<br/>
</em> <em> Bohemia, Bohemia's<br/>
</em> <em> A fallacy in your head<br/>
</em> <em> This is Calcutta<br/>
</em> <em> Bohemia is dead </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR gasps and stands up, the music slowing down as he sets hos camera down on a carefully positioned chair facing the main table.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> Dearly beloved </em></p><p>
  <em> We gather here to say our goodbyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>MILO, JAMES, ESTHER and ANNABELL all stand up and hold hands, their heads down dramatically, as the rest of the CAST look dramatically sad, RORI fake-sobbing into BRIANNA’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>MILO, JAMES, ESTHER and ANNABELL<br/>
<em> Dies irae, dies illa<br/>
</em> <em> Kyrie eleison<br/>
</em> <em> Yitgadal veyitkadash </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> Here she lies<br/>
</em> <em> No one knew her worth<br/>
</em> <em> The late great daughter of Mother Earth<br/>
</em> <em> On this night when we celebrate the birth<br/>
</em> <em> In that little town of Bethlehem<br/>
</em> <em> We raise our glass<br/>
</em> <em> You bet your ass, to<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème </em></p><p> </p><p>He holds his hands out, displaying the people sitting at the table as they begin to hit the table in beat to the song, BRIANNA and RORI shimmying together to the much boppier tune.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> La vie Bohème<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR jumps onto the table, beginning to elegantly and wildly dance across it, every person on the stage clearly having as much fun humanly possibly. The feed from ALISTAIR’s camera begins to project onto the back of the set, the whole CAST playing up to it, joking around and pulling faces.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> To days of inspiration<br/>
</em> <em> Playing hooky<br/>
</em> <em> Making something out of nothing<br/>
</em> <em> The need to express<br/>
</em> <em> To communicate<br/>
</em> <em> To going against the grain<br/>
</em> <em> Going insane<br/>
</em> <em> Going mad<br/>
</em> <em> To loving tension, no pension<br/>
</em> <em> To more than one dimension<br/>
</em> <em> To starving for attention<br/>
</em> <em> Hating convention<br/>
</em> <em> Hating pretension<br/>
</em> <em> Not to mention, of course<br/>
</em> <em> Hating dear old Mom and Dad </em></p><p> </p><p>He makes eye contact with BRIANNA, and the two of them share a private laugh.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> To riding your bike<br/>
</em> <em> Midday past the three-piece suits<br/>
</em> <em> To fruits </em></p><p> </p><p>He high-fives JAKE, who laughs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> To no absolutes<br/>
</em> <em> To Absolut<br/>
</em> <em> To choice<br/>
</em> <em> To The Village Voice<br/>
</em> <em> To any passing fad </em></p><p> </p><p>He jumps onto the stage, staring out into the audience, letting the seriousness shine through.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> To being an us, for once<br/>
</em> <em> Instead of a them </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ALL<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème<br/>
</em> <em> La vie Bohème </em></p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE, frowning, walks onto the stage and RORI runs over to her, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> Is the equipment in a pyramid? </em></p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
<em> It is, Maureen </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> The mixer doesn't have a case<br/>
</em> <em> Don't give me that face </em></p><p> </p><p>She slaps SOPHIE on the ass and SOPHIE laughs, DEAN looking at them incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>
Ahem!</p><p> </p><p>RORI pulls SOPHIE in closely.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
Hey, Mister! She's my sister.</p><p> </p><p>She licks SOPHIE’s cheek and SOPHIE - and the audience - laughs, running off-stage and RORI returns to BRIANNA’s side, both of them still laughing.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> So that's five miso soup<br/>
</em> <em> Four seaweed salad<br/>
</em> <em> Three soy burger dinner<br/>
</em> <em> Two tofu dog platter<br/>
</em> <em> And one pasta with meatless balls </em></p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>
<em> Ew </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO raises their hand.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> It tastes the same </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA places her hands over their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em> If you close your eyes </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO playfully hits her on the arm as BRIANNA moves away again.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>
<em> And thirteen orders of fries<br/>
</em> <em> Is that it here? </em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> Wine and beer! </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA and NICK sit on the table, sliding off of it to dance in front of it together, BRIANNA spinning NICK around.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA and NICK<br/>
<em> To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries<br/>
</em> <em> To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese<br/>
</em> <em> To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo<br/>
</em> <em> To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA slaps NICK’s ass, and NICK laughs as RORI and MILO stand on their chairs.</p><p> </p><p>RORI and MILO<br/>
<em> Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion<br/>
</em> <em> Creation, vacation </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR raises two fingers into the air.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em> Mucho masturbation </em></p><p> </p><p>His fingers change to a hand, and ESTHER high-fives him.</p><p> </p><p>RORI and MILO<br/>
<em> Compassion, to fashion, to passion<br/>
</em> <em> When it's new </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> To Sontag </em></p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>
<em> To Sondheim </em></p><p> </p><p>JORDAN pulls on WREN’s hair as ESTHER jumps into SANDY’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER, SANDY, JORDAN and WREN<br/>
<em> To anything taboo </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO and JAMES stand on the table, air-guitaring for all they’re worth, BRIANNA copying them, shimmying with SANDY, ESTHER, JORDAN and WREN.</p><p> </p><p>MILO and JAMES<br/>
<em> Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> Lenny Bruce </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em> Langston Hughes </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI does a star-jump.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> To the stage! </em></p><p> </p><p>TAI<br/>
<em> To Uta </em></p><p> </p><p>JORDAN<br/>
<em> To Buddha </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em> Pablo Neruda, too </em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR and BRIANNA join at the centre of the stage, ALISTAIR getting onto his hands and knees as BRIANNA pretends to walk him like a dog, skipping happily.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR and BRIANNA<br/>
<em> Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow<br/>
</em> <em> To blow off Auntie Em </em></p><p> </p><p>They flip off THEO and DEAN, and then the audience in perfect sync as SOPHIE runs back on stage, RORI going over to her.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> La vie Bohème </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> And wipe the speakers off before you pack </em></p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
<em> Yes, Maureen </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em> Well, hurry back </em></p><p> </p><p>They kiss, RORI making eye contact with BRIANNA as they do.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>
<em> Sisters? </em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
We're close.</p><p> </p><p>She winks as SOPHIE joins her on the other side of the stage, as MILO and NICK take centre-stage, both of them glaring at each other before they kiss, then turning to glare at THEO and DEAN together.</p><p> </p><p>NICK and MILO<br/>
<em> Brothers! </em></p><p> </p><p>The drums pick up as the whole CAST begin to dance wildly, no plan to it, just joy and friendship and celebrating being alive, BRIANNA’s smile never leaving her face, not because she’s planned it, but because she can’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR, NICK, BRIANNA, JORDAN, WREN and TAI <br/>
<em> Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens<br/>
</em> <em> Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men<br/>
</em> <em> Pee-wee Herman<br/>
</em> <em> German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein<br/>
</em> <em> Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa<br/>
</em> <em> Carmina Burana </em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy<br/>
</em> <em> Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC<br/>
</em> <em> To no shame, never playing the Fame Game </em></p><p> </p><p>MILO takes a fake joint out of their pocket and pretend to smoke it.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em>To marijuana</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ALL<br/>
</em>
  <em>To sodomy<br/>
</em>
  <em>It's between God and me<br/>
</em>
  <em>To S &amp; M</em>
</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA bends JAMES over in front of her and pretends to spank him, both of them laughing as they put their arms around each other, THEO and DEAN running off stage.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>Waiter!</em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>La vie Bohème</em></p><p> </p><p>MILO stands on the table as JAMES helps BRIANNA onto it - she does a shimmying dance, winking at the audience as ALISTAIR takes his camera from the chair, getting close-ups of the CAST.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
In honour of the death of Bohemia, an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner. Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred!</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR flips him off as JAMES laughs, flipping him back off as RORI takes centre-stage, all dramatics.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
Maureen Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing ancient Celtic tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello, which she has never studied!</p><p> </p><p>The CAST cheer as they move to the other side of the table, THEO coming back onto the stage to grab BRIANNA’s arm, her smile falling away as they begin to sing together.</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>There's nothing to know</em></p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>Don't you think that we should discuss --</em></p><p> </p><p>She scoffs, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>It was three months ago</em></p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>He doesn't act like he's with you</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>We're taking it slow</em></p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>Where is he now?</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks around - JAMES isn’t on the stage anymore.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>He's right -- Hmm</em></p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
<em>Uh huh… </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Where'd he go?</em></p><p> </p><p>The CAST run back around to the front of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES runs back on stage with his acoustic guitar and expertly plays “Musetta’s Waltz”, grinning widely as he finishes, BRIANNA slowly applauding him.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
That… doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz".</p><p> </p><p>MILO helps NICK onto the stage as he self-consciously dances on the table, trying not to look insecure.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying themself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>
And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist, including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:</p><p> </p><p>The CAST all face the audience - serious.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
"Actual Reality - ACT UP - Fight AIDS!"</p><p> </p><p>THEO<br/>
Cheque!</p><p> </p><p>THEO runs back off stage as BRIANNA pulls JAMES down to the front of the stage, JAKE quickly taking his guitar away from him.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Excuse me, did I do something wrong?<br/>
</em><em>I get invited, then ignored all night long</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I've been trying, I'm not lying<br/>
</em><em>No one's perfect, I've got baggage</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Life's too short, babe, time is flying<br/>
</em><em>I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine</em></p><p> </p><p>The song slows down as they both sigh, BRIANNA still on the defensive.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you--</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I've got baggage too</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you--</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Baggage<br/>
</em><em>Wine--</em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>--And beer!</em></p><p> </p><p>The CAST slowly move to the other side of the table as there’s a beeping noise, BRIANNA laughing awkwardly as she takes some pills out of her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
AZT break…!</p><p> </p><p>She swallows the pills, JAMES staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>You?</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Me. You?</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>Mimi</em></p><p> </p><p>The song slows to a ballad as BRIANNA shrugs, putting the pills back into her pocket. She glances over at RORI, who’s watching her as JAMES begins to sing:</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you, I'm disaster<br/>
</em><em>I forget how to begin it</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks over at him and takes his hand.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Let's just make this part go faster<br/>
</em><em>I have yet to be in it<br/>
</em><em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I should tell I blew the candle out<br/>
</em><em>Just to get back in</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I'd forgotten how to smile<br/>
</em><em>Until your candle burned my skin</em></p><p> </p><p>They share a quiet laugh, more themselves than the characters.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I should tell you</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I should tell…   <br/>
</em><em>Well, here we go<br/>
</em><em>Now we… </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA lets go of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Oh no</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>I know this, something is… <br/>
</em><em>Here goes</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Here goes</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>Guess so, it's starting to, who knows?</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Who knows?</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Who knows where?<br/>
</em><em>Who goes there?<br/>
</em><em>Who knows?<br/>
</em><em>Here goes… </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA glances over at RORI again, before being swept up in JAMES’s arms, staring out in the audience - AUDREY is sitting in the front row, PATRICK next to her, both of them grinning widely up at her.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Trusting desire, starting to learn<br/>
</em><em>Walking through fire without a burn<br/>
</em><em>Clinging a shoulder a leap begins<br/>
</em><em>Stinging and older, asleep on pins<br/>
</em><em>So here we go<br/>
</em><em>Now we… </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES pulls away from her.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>Oh no</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
<em>I know</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/>
<em>Oh no</em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/>
<em>Who knows where?<br/>
</em><em>Who goes there?<br/>
</em><em>Here goes, here goes<br/>
</em><em>Here goes, here goes<br/>
</em><em>Here goes, here goes</em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA holds out her hand and JAMES takes it. They walk back to the centre of the stage as the CAST come back around, DEAN and THEO now in similarly alternative costumes, as RORI walks over to SOPHIE, who’s walking on yet again.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
Are we packed?</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
Yes, and by next week I want you to be.</p><p> </p><p>RORI gasps, hurt.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
Pookie?</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
<em>And you should see<br/>
</em><em>They've padlocked your building<br/>
</em><em>And they're rioting on Avenue B</em></p><p> </p><p>She rolls her eyes and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
Benny called the cops.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
That fuck!</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>
<em>They don't know what they're doing<br/>
</em><em>The cops are sweeping the lot<br/>
</em><em>But no one's leaving<br/>
</em><em>They're just sitting there mooing</em></p><p> </p><p>They all laugh and cheer, beginning to dance again, BRIANNA helping RORI onto the table, winking at her as they share a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>To dance!</em></p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em>No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection<br/>
</em><em>Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!</em></p><p> </p><p>She gives a middle finger to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>Film!</em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em>Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations<br/>
</em><em>Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!</em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>Music!</em></p><p> </p><p>NICK vogues to the camera, ALISTAIR laughing and getting the good shots.</p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>
<em>Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation<br/>
</em><em>Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition!</em></p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>Anarchy!</em></p><p> </p><p>MILO turns to the audience, yelling out seriously, still moving to the beat of the music.</p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em>Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions<br/>
</em><em>Forcing changes, risk, and danger<br/>
</em><em>Making noise and making pleas!</em></p><p> </p><p>The entire CAST turn to the audience as ALISTAIR sets the camera back onto the chair. As each CATS MEMBER yells their offensive label, they strike a pose.</p><p> </p><p>MILO, JAKE, TAI and ALISTAIR</p><p>
  <em> To faggots! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA, WREN, NICK, RORI and DEAN</p><p>
  <em> Bi-sluts! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER, SANDY, JORDAN and ANNABELL<br/>
<em>Dykes!</em></p><p> </p><p>NICK half mumbles along to the next one, knowing it's part of his character, but he feels weird saying it:</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR, TAI, WREN, MILO, JAMES, ANNABELL and NICK<br/>
<em>Cross dressers too!</em></p><p> </p><p>They return to wild dancing, pointing at themselves.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>
<em>To me!</em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
<em>To me!</em></p><p> </p><p>MILO<br/>
<em>To me!</em></p><p> </p><p>NICK<br/>
<em>To me!</em></p><p> </p><p>They all point out to the audience, then going back to dancing.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>To you, and you and you, you and you<br/>
</em><em>To people living with, living with, living with<br/>
</em><em>Not dying from disease!<br/>
</em><em>Let he among us without sin<br/>
</em><em>Be the first to condemn<br/>
</em><em>La vie Bohème<br/>
</em><em>La vie Bohème<br/>
</em><em>La vie Bohème</em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR pirouettes casually to the front of the stage, yelling out to the audience, calling them to attention as NICK and JAMES dance closely in the background, laughing together.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR and (ALL)<br/>
<em>Anyone out of the mainstream (La vie Bohème)<br/>
</em><em>Is anyone in the mainstream? (La vie Bohème)<br/>
</em><em>Anyone alive with a sex drive (La vie Bohème)<br/>
</em><em>Tear down the wall, aren't we all? (La vie Bohème)</em></p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR holds his hands out, BRIANNA staring at him, grinning, as NICK quickly wiping the sweat from his face, some of the makeup smudging off onto his hand.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
The opposite of war isn't peace… It's creation!</p><p> </p><p>The CAST cheer, all holding each other, NICK breathing heavily from both the exertion and JAMES’s arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em>La vie Bohème…</em></p><p> </p><p>The music comes to a halt as NICK looks up to the ceiling, the rest of the CAST copying him as ALISTAIR speaks out to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
For a moment, the world stops. Mimi and Roger share a small, lovely kiss.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES leans over and kisses BRIANNA, taking his body off of NICK’s, and NICK’s smile falls for a second, wiping his face again, this time more desperate to take the makeup off, but he plasters it, and his smile, back on, staring out into the audience.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
Then we hear a yelling outside. We follow.</p><p> </p><p>NICK lets the smile slowly fall from his face, looking out into the audience, almost terrified.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>
A riot has ignited in the lot. The cops set our Christmas tree on fire. The snow and ash dance through the air, onto wounds we can't afford to heal. But we stay. We stand. The riot goes on and on and on and on...</p><p> </p><p>NICK lets out a short breath. Then, ALISTAIR leans back, and the CAST raise their fists in perfect unison.</p><p> </p><p>ALL<br/>
<em> Viva la vie Bohème! </em></p><p> </p><p>The final chord strikes, as NICK tilts his head up, the mascara beginning to drip down his cheek. His face gets shrouded in darkness as the curtain closes...</p><p> </p><p>WOMAN'S VOICE [V.O.]<br/>
We will now be taking a short intermission...</p><p> </p><p>NICK opens his eyes, staring into the camera. He grins and winks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CUT TO CREDITS AS SILENCE PLAYS </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CUT TO BLACK </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my god hello. i just want to say thank you all so much for reading season 4 of skam brighton. it really means a lot to me that people actually read and enjoy what i write because it's just so wild to me that people do. i just want to say thank you for listening to what i have to say and thank you for having things to say back to me.  i'm really bad to responding to comments but i see every one and i love every one. so yeah. i hope if you're reading this, you have a good day or night or whatever time it is where you are, and i really hope you guys stick around for season 5 in october. </p><p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>